


Three words

by purplpeanut



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Real short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:37:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4285680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplpeanut/pseuds/purplpeanut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three words. enter, see, believe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three words

Three words. Admire. Harry. Potter.  
That's what Draco first thought when he saw the boy wonder. He wanted to be with him. Wanted to be his friend. Had been dreaming of it all. But when Potter went with Weasley he found that his dreams had been shattered. He had had to make plans. 

Three words. Hated. Stalker. opportunist.  
In school he hated Potter's chivalry. He tried to show Potter that he'd be a good friend, but he didn't have any way of going about this. He could only do what he had learned to do in his pureblood family. IT hadn't been enough. 

The chosen one and the death eater's son.  
Three words. Hate. Daily. Prophet.  
HE wished there was a relationship like the paper claimed. The two of them were auror partners. Everyone was on edge because he was a former death eater. And yet they called him over to examine the safe houses that the death eaters made. And he was good at it. Harry? He just wasn't. 

Three words. He. Loves. Him.  
He understood what this feeling was. He wants Harry Potter, the chosen one. Harry however, how could he want a broken soul like him back? He drew away from Potter as a partner. HE must have known that Potter would want to know what's up. And chase him to the ends of the earth to find out. 

Three words. Harry. Loves. Him.  
Asked him on a date to the coffee shop later this evening. HE couldn't believe it. He wanted it. So he told him yes. 

Three words. Married. Sunrise. Beach.  
And they lived happily ever after. 

Three words. Died. Together. Sleeping.  
Laid side by side. 

It all happened with just three words. 

"I love you."


End file.
